Midnight Kisses
by hereismyvoid
Summary: What might have happened in "Give Me One Reason" if Maya and Zig weren't interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have really been frustrated with the lack of Zaya fanfics on here so I decided to start writing my own. This is my first fanfic ever, and if all goes well, I plan on writing some more. I do use some of the dialogue from the show in this** **fic, which I clearly don't claim to be my own :p Enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!**

"What do we do?" The words just barely left Maya's lips before Zig's mouth came crashing towards her. The embrace was wanton and fast, and deeply reminiscent of their earlier encounter. As Maya pulled away gasping for air, Zig's heart pounded in anticipation.

"Seems about right." Maya lips came violently towards him. Within seconds, the two found themselves back in each other's arms, kissing more passionately than before. It was as if their mouths were fighting a precious battle, unsure of who was to win. Zig's hands soon found themselves grabbing Maya's hips, pushing her against the kitchen island. As a soft moan escaped Maya's lips, the blonde suddenly became aware of her surroundings. They were making out in the middle of the kitchen: one of the most central locations of her house. Maya's mother could come in at any moment, finding her daughter and her houseguest engaging in some serious "hanky panky". Maya knew that if she wanted to enjoy her time with Zig, they would have to move things to a more discreet location. Just as Zig's lips began to trail down towards Maya's neck, she pulled away. Zig's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"Maybe we should move this up to my room," Maya whispered seductively. Zig's facial expression enlivened instantly. As if he were blasted with some kind of electricity, Zig fervidly grabbed Maya and threw her over his shoulder, rushing towards her bedroom. Maya tried to suppress the eruption of giggles that came of her mouth as Zig attempted to shush her. After what felt like an eternity, the two had finally reached the bedroom. Zig carefully lowered Maya to the ground, whilst trying to catch his breath. The teen watched as Maya frantically opened her door. Within moments, Zig had Maya pressed against the door, kissing her feverishly. Maya's hands made their way to the boy's raven tinted hair, as her tongue dived into his mouth. The two gasped between kisses, as Zig's hands ventured down to the Maya's waist. The teen lowered his head, nibbling at the girl's neck. Maya's breath became uneasy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel more. Taking the initiative, Maya began to wrap her right leg around Zig's hip. Getting the hint, Zig hoisted the girl up and moved her to the bed. The two continued to kiss as Zig clumsily dropped Maya on the mattress. Tripping over his own feet, Zig soon found himself sprawled across Maya's stomach. As he hoisted himself back up, Zig tried to hide his embarrassment whilst chuckling lightly. He was lucky the room was dark because he could feel his cheeks begin to warm up.

"I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one, Doofus," whispered Maya in between giggles. Determined, Zig adjusted his body so his knees sat on either side of Maya's legs. He then reached down and pinned her arms above her head.

"I'm gonna get you back for that comment, Matlin." Gently, he lowered his head down and gave Maya the most painstakingly slow and seductive kiss he could muster. As Zig released himself from the kiss, Maya sighed with frustration. _He was testing her. Two could play that game._ As he released her wrists, Maya slowly moved her hand under the boy's shirt. Zig held his breath as Maya lightly traced circles on his skin. Just as he was about to lean down and kiss her, she removed her hand from under his shirt. Maya then reached up and grabbed the collar of his tank, pulling him down, but stopping him just before he reached her lips.

"Try me," she whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth, Zig's lips crashed against Maya's. They kissed feverishly, leaving each other with very little room to breathe. Desperately, Maya tugged at Zig's shirt, begging him to remove it. The boy enthusiastically threw his shirt to the ground. Zig carefully spread Maya's legs so he was kneeling between them. Maya blushed as she realized that Zig was in the same predicament she was in. Maya then propped herself up against her pillows as Zig grabbed her face and kissed her just as passionately as before. He soon wrapped her legs around him as Maya began to thrust her hips up to meet his own. The teens gasped between each movement. Zig began to move his head to the side as he nibbled on her neck. Growing frustrated, Maya grabbed his right hand and moved it underneath her shirt. Zig began to smirk to himself as he noticed her lack of a bra. As Zig kneaded her breast, their mouths continued to move furiously against each other. Maya moved her hand to elastic of his pajama pants just as her tongue probed his mouth. Dipping her hand past the elastic, she bit lightly on his bottom lip. A guttural moan escaped the teen boy. Frustrated, Zig grabbed her hand and removed it from his pants. Maya looked confused until he tugged at her own shirt, requesting for its removal. As the shirt hit the floor, Zig began to place kisses down maya's body, starting with each breast. Maya moaned as Zig made it to the beginning of her pajama bottoms. Looking up at Maya for approval, Zig carefully removed her pants, leaving her completely bare. Maya blushed as she realized just how wet she had gotten. Maya held her breath as Zig kissed each of her thighs and slowly made his way down. Zig was nervous about what was to come, having no prior experience. He slowly inserted his finger between her folds as his thumb pressed against her clit. He moved gently, using the blonde's moans as a guide. He began moving faster, eventually removing his finger from inside her and replacing it with his tongue. He continued to toy with her clit as he noticed she was nearing the edge. Using one hand to grab the sheet, and the other to conceal her moans, Maya came while Zig began to slow down his ministrations. Once she was done he moved up her body and kissed her gently on the cheek. Zig moved so that he was lying next to Maya.

"Maybe we should engage in midnight kisses more often," whispered an out of breath Maya. Maya turned to embrace the boy next to her, resting her head gently on his bare chest.

"Definitely," Zig whispered with a large smirk on his face. Slowly his smile faltered as he realized they never really talked about what it was exactly that they were doing. She was the girl of his dreams. The one he had pined after for what seemed like an eternity and now, the one that was lying naked in his arms. Was this just a fling? A late night romp she'd deeply regret later? He could only speak for himself. Zig knew given their history, nothing involving Maya Matlin would ever be _just a fling._ But she, she was the wild card, she was the one who said she'd wait, and she was the one who consistently stated that she didn't have feeling for him. And now, once again, he was risking everything for her.

Nervously Maya asked, "Are you ok? Do you regret it? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. This can be a one time thing. I know you were going after Zoe for a while. It's fine if you want to…"

"Maya, it's not that. I just need to know what this is, you know, us? I care about you Maya and I've wanted this for a while, but I'm worried. I know that this gang stuff has got you freaked out and I don't want you to feel like this is what you have to do to keep me safe. I'm done with that life Maya, I swear."

"I know that Zig. I'm sorry for how things went last time we kissed. But this time, I mean it. Really. I feel like I'm in the best place possible right now and most of it is because of you. And it's not like I feel like I owe you or anything, I think it's always been there. I think for a long time, I just wanted to avoid all of that stuff from the past. Miles was like a clean slate, he didn't know about Cam about all the things I went through. But with you, I don't have to justify all of my actions, you just get it. You're my best friend and one of the closest people in my life and I love you," there was a pause as Maya stared at the boy lying with her, "and I think, I think I might even be in love with you."

"Damnit Maya, that sucks."

"Wait, why?" Maya looked at Zig curiously.

"Because I think I might be in love with you too." Zig smiled brightly, elated to finally say those words without fearing rejection.

"Wow. Wait, so we're actually doing this? Sneaking around? Midnight kisses? Only holding hands on the way to school?"

"No, your mom's been so good to me. If we're really going to do this, we owe it to her to be honest." Maya was skeptical. But she ultimately agreed, respecting Zig's wishes.

"Yeah, ok. I'll talk to her."

Zig smiled, "Great now I think it's time for me to go to bed, I don't think your mom will appreciate finding me laying half naked in your bed." Zig slowly got up, but was stopped when Maya grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," Maya whispered while pulling a confused Zig back onto the bed. Maya sat up and slowly slid her hand to the front of Zig's pajama pants. "You're not leaving until I get to return the favor."

 **A/N: I might be making a follow up chapter to this if there's a demand. Just let me know if you'd like to read that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. This is going to be the last chapter of this fic, but I definitely intend on writing more. Feel free to message me with any ideas for future stories. This hiatus is going to be hell so I feel like this will be a great way to keep myself busy. Degrassi withdrawals are the worst, but fanfiction definitely eases the blow. Along with more Zaya fics, I think I might also write some Grace/Zoe stuff too so look out for that if you're interested. Thanks for reading and enjoy 3**

Within moments, Zig and Maya found themselves entangled in each others embrace. The only noise that echoed the room were the sounds of each other's lips smacking rhythmically between gasps. Maneuvering herself so that the dark haired boy was situated beneath her, Maya continued to kiss Zig feverishly. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. Maya, aware of how late it was getting, knew that in order to give Zig the same amount of pleasure she felt earlier, she would need to speed things up. The blonde began to move her hips against the boy, eliciting a low moan. The two continued to move against each other while their mouths fought for dominance. Maya grinned triumphantly against the boy's lips as she began to notice his growing erection. Maya slowly trailed her hands down to the elastic of the boys pants, but was stopped just before she began to tug them off.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want you to feel pressured," Zig whispered gently.

"Hey, there's no pressure," Maya quipped as she resumed pulling off the boy's pants. As his bottoms met the floor, Zig reached up and gave Maya a slow and gentle kiss.

"I love you Maya Matlin."

"I love you too Zigmund Novak," Maya grinned as she leaned down to give him one more kiss. Slowly the blonde began to trail her lips down the boy's body, leaving warm kisses against his skin. Reaching her destination, the blonde took in a deep breath. She slowly wrapped her hand around his member applying slight pressure as she moved up and down. Zig let out a guttural moan at the contact, boosting Maya's confidence. Soon her nerves lessened, as the boy's face contorted in pleasure. Maya leaned down, removing her hand and replacing it with her mouth. Zig looked down at the girl in complete pleasure, releasing a brief string of profanities in between moans. Sensing himself nearing the edge, the boy tapped on the blonde's shoulder as he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a handful of tissues. The blonde took the tissues into her hand as she continued her ministrations. Maya gently released his member as the boy reached his climax with a groan. Maya moved, disposing of the tissues as Zig began to catch his breath.

"Wow. That was perfect," Zig smiled brightly. Maya lowered herself onto the bed, gently resting her head against the boy's chest. Zig tenderly placed a kiss at the top of the blonde's head, enjoying the warmth of her body next to him.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life Maya, I feel so lucky."

"I feel the same way," the girl breathed, "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"Don't- it was worth every minute." In that moment, Zig realized that any feelings he ever felt for Maya before were incomparable. She was finally there lying next to him, loving him back, and that was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
